Lord Leggings
Lord Leggings are medium legs armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. Appearance Sources Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive, those marked as SE are Story-Exclusive, and they do not respawn. M66/TRICK |Area3 = Mechonis Field |Rate3 = 17.8 |Enemy4 = M68/CHORD |Area4 = Mechonis Field |Rate4 = 17.8 |Enemy5 = Amorous Arca |Area5 = Mechonis Field |Rate5 = 17.4 |Enemy6 = M67/SONAR |Area6 = Central Factory |Rate6 = 17.4 |Enemy7 = M68/MARCH |Area7 = Central Factory |Rate7 = 17.4 |Enemy8 = Revolutionary Bifrons |Area8 = Mechonis Field |Rate8 = 17.4 |Enemy9 = Faithful Lancelot |Area9 = Central Factory |Rate9 = 17.1 |Enemy10 = M67/HASTE |Area10 = Agniratha |Rate10 = 17.1 |Enemy11 = M67/RADAR |Area11 = Agniratha |Rate11 = 17.1 |Enemy12 = M67/REALM |Area12 = Agniratha |Rate12 = 17.1 |Enemy13 = M68/MISER |Area13 = Agniratha |Rate13 = 17.1 |Enemy14 = Destructive Bors |Area14 = Agniratha |Rate14 = 16.8 |Enemy15 = M84/GRUNT |Area15 = Mechonis Field |Rate15 = 14.7 |Enemy16 = M88/WORST |Area16 = Central Factory |Rate16 = 14.4 |Enemy17 = Offensive/DIARY |Area17 = Central Factory |Rate17 = 14.2 |Enemy18 = Offensive/FOUND |Area18 = Central Factory |Rate18 = 14.2 |Enemy19 = Offensive/LYRIC |Area19 = Central Factory |Rate19 = 14.2 |Enemy20 = Sinful Lamorak |Area20 = Central Factory |Rate20 = 14.1 |Enemy21 = Balanced Palamedes |Area21 = Central Factory |Rate21 = 13.9 |Enemy22 = Offensive/BRAVE |Area22 = Agniratha |Rate22 = 13.9 |Enemy23 = Meditative Varla |Area23 = Agniratha |Rate23 = 13.7 |Enemy24 = Unreliable Rezno Unreliable Rezno (QE) |Area24 = Makna Forest |Rate24 = 12.5 |Enemy25 = Polkan Telethia |Area25 = Colony 6 |Rate25 = 11.5 |Enemy26 = Hanz Pod |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 10.7 |Enemy27 = Panasowa Arachno |Area27 = Tephra Cave |Rate27 = 10.7 |Enemy28 = Vilae Arachno |Area28 = Tephra Cave |Rate28 = 10.7 |Enemy29 = Furious Jozan |Area29 = High Entia Tomb |Rate29 = 10.4 |Enemy30 = Kyel Lexos |Area30 = Colony 6 |Rate30 = 9.6 |Enemy31 = M87/GRAND |Area31 = Agniratha |Rate31 = 9.5 |Enemy32 = Wrathful Orobas |Area32 = Agniratha |Rate32 = 9.3 |Enemy33 = Brabilam Vang |Area33 = Tephra Cave |Rate33 = 8.9 |Enemy34 = Falsel Bunniv |Area34 = Tephra Cave |Rate34 = 8.9 |Enemy35 = Fascia Bunniv |Area35 = Tephra Cave |Rate35 = 8.9 |Enemy36 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area36 = Tephra Cave |Rate36 = 8.9 |Enemy37 = Musical Vanflare |Area37 = Tephra Cave |Rate37 = 8.9 |Enemy38 = Reckless Galdon |Area38 = Tephra Cave |Rate38 = 8.9 |Enemy39 = Defensive/ONION (normal) Defensive/ONION |Area39 = Mechonis Field |Rate39 = 7.3 |Enemy40 = Defensive/GUARD |Area40 = Central Factory |Rate40 = 7.1 |Enemy41 = Infernal Crocell |Area41 = Mechonis Field |Rate41 = 7.1 |Enemy42 = Defensive/SHAME (normal) Defensive/SHAME |Area42 = Agniratha |Rate42 = 7 |Enemy43 = Synchronised Gaheris |Area43 = Central Factory |Rate43 = 7 |Enemy44 = Soothed Aglovale |Area44 = Agniratha |Rate44 = 6.9 |Enemy45 = Rhoen Quadwing |Area45 = Tephra Cave |Rate45 = 6 |Enemy46 = Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) Mass-Produced Face |Area46 = Agniratha |Rate46 = 5.9 |Enemy47 = Venerable Focalor |Area47 = Central Factory |Rate47 = 5.9 |Enemy48 = Ancient Rhogulia Ancient Rhogulia (QE) |Area48 = Colony 6 |Rate48 = 0 |Enemy49 = Crisis Response Unit Crisis Response Unit (QE) |Area49 = Central Factory |Rate49 = 0 |Enemy50 = Offensive Scout Offensive Scout (QE) |Area50 = Central Factory |Rate50 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Medium Legs Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour